blimeycowfandomcom-20200214-history
Messy Mondays
|next = A Day in the Life of Jordan|channel = Blimey Cow|image1 = Messy Mondays.jpg}}Messy Mondays is Blimey Cow's longest consistently running show, with over 250 episodes and counting. A new episode releases every Monday, and has released every Monday since August 29, 2011 with the exception of December 22, 2014 (when The Christmas Feeling was released) and May 29, 2017 (when Jordan and Sara's Wedding was released). Also, the August 8, 2017 episode was released a day late on a Tuesday, which Yours Truly, Chris told me I need to mention. Episodes # New School Year # Who Would Jesus Date? # Lions and Zombies and Girls, Oh My! # Facebook Changes Things! # Stupid Cheater People # Things I Wish I Could Forget # What They Don't Teach You in College # IF YOU ARE A CHRISTIAN YOU HAVE TO BE HAPPY ALL THE TIME # Why I Hate Going to the Movies # The Three Types of Churches # The Truth About Youth Group # The One About Missions Trips # Ten Ways to Get Girls to Like You # Stupid Stuff People Do on the Internet # Did You Get Everything You Wanted? # "Like" vs. "Love" # Proof That Jesus Loves Tim Tebow! # Seven Lies About Homeschoolers # Ten Ways to Get the Right Guy to Like You # My Smart Phone Made Me Stupid # Why "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace 3D" Is a Bad Idea (SPECIAL WEDNESDAY EDITION) # "Want" vs. "Need" # I Love/Hate Valentine's Day (SPECIAL THURSDAY EDITION) # The One about Sex # The TV Tells Me How to Vote # How to Be "More Than Friends" (In Four Easy Steps) # How to Be "Just Friends" (In Five Easy Steps) # The Problem with Christian Bands # You Are Not an Activist # Books vs. Movies # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... # Seven Tips for Successful Dating # "Making Time" for God # Oh No, I'm Single! I'm Going to Die! # Stupid Drivers # The Top Ten Internet Clichés # My Spiritual High Is Higher than Yours # #YOLO? Well, #YODO too, buddy. # Why I Hate Going to the Doctor # The Opposite of Love # Ten Ways to Get Ready for Church Camp # Dating Jesus # REPOST IF YOU LOVE JESUS # Seven Things that Won't Be Cool in 20 Years # Never Think Outside the Box # Christians Never Mess Up, Ever. # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 2 # Stupid Internet Debates # Seven Problems with Modern Music # Death to Bored! # Playing the God Card # Five Reasons College Might Be a Waste of Your Time # Thank You. (Special 1-Year Anniversary Episode) # Laughing at a Hilarious Joke (You) # Mindless Consumers # Five Ways to Support Your Local Chivalry # What Life Was Like Before the Internet # Everyone Else Is as Stupid as You # 25 Things You Say When You Don't Know What to Say # The One About "Bad Words" # 20 Words That Are Misused & Abused # Dear Disney, Please Don't Ruin Star Wars. (SPECIAL WEDNESDAY EDITION) # I Pledge Blind Allegiance # How to Make the Perfect Christmas List # WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE. # Jordan's Declassified Finals Survival Guide # Spelling Tips for the Internet # How Do You Know If You're in Love? # I Want 100% Likability, Please. # Four People I Feel Sorry for During Christmas # MORE Spelling Tips for the Internet # 15 Ways Movies Think You Are Stupid # I'm Doing It Wrong. # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 3 # 35 Activities that Don't Involve Staring at a Screen # How to Write a Worship Song (In 5 Minutes or Less) # Attack of the "Friend Zone" # PDA - Public Displays for Attention # Ten Tips for a Happy Marriage # This is MY Show. # The TV Tells Me How to Feel # How Physical is Too Physical? # The Top 15 Christian Clichés # I'm Offended by "Being Offended" # Ten Ways Your Relationship Is Annoying Your Friends # Ten Things You Should Never Say to a Girl # Seven Reasons I'm Afraid to Go Outside # Why I Hate Going to Graduations # Ten Things You Should Never Say to a Guy # The Homeschooler's Guide to College # How to Tell Someone You Are NOT Interested # I Like You In Real Life (But Not on the Internet) # Seven Lies You Believe About Yourself # What Jesus Should Have Said, Instead. # Why I Hate Being the Third Wheel # Seven Things Everybody Needs to Be Told # The Pursuit of Happiness (Is a Lie) # Five Reasons I Don't Care About Poor People # Five Reasons I Hate Blimey Cow (Special 100th Episode) # Seven Ways to Make a Girl's Day # Seven Ways to Make a Guy's Day # Ten Things I Love More than God # Five Tips for Starting a Youtube Channel (Special 2-Year Anniversary Episode) # Ten Stupid Things People Actually Do # How to Be a Gentleman # An Open Letter to Bullies # (Tough) Love Your Enemies # All I Want Out of Life Is More # Seven Ways to Turn Your Day Around # Five Problems with Modern Video Games # How to Talk Like a Christian # Five Ways I Waste My Life # Let's Talk About Youtube Comments. # Making Mistakes Makes You An Idiot # If I Don't Post about It Online, Did It Really Happen? # Why I Hate Watching the News # Seven More Lies About Homeschoolers # When Should You Start Dating? # Five Things I Really Need to Stop Doing # I Don't Want Anything for Christmas # I'm a Failure Because I'm Afraid of Failing Because I'm a Failure Because I'm Afraid of Failing... # The One About Big Head Kid # I Don't Deserve to Be Happy. # Ten Annoying Things Parents Do on Facebook # Why I Hate Going to the Dentist # Love the Sin, Hate the Sinner # Seven Ways to Beat Writer's Block # Seven Lies That Hollywood Told Me # Five Great Reasons to Be Single # Why Do I Care What People Think about Me? # Five Truths Everyone Needs to Hear # Ten Things I Hate about Link Bait (You Won't Believe #3!) # Eight Awkward Situations (and How to Deal with Them) # Ten Questions You Should Ask Yourself Before Posting Something Online # I Hate Judgmental People. # How Not to Be a Terrible Person When You Go Out to Eat # Why Do We Have Knee-Jerk Reactions? # How to Tell If a Guy Likes You # How to Tell If a Girl Likes You # Four Myths that Students Believe about College # Seven Reasons Why Being a Teenager Is the Worst # In (Everything But) God We Trust # Five Questions to Ask Yourself Every Day # Seven Annoying Things Your Friends Do # Five Things Guys Need to Stop Doing to Girls # The Violent Reaction to Violence # Seven Things Being a YouTuber Has Taught Me (Special 150th Episode) # Don't Think for Yourself, Ever. # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 4 # Everyone Is Entitled to My Opinion # The Ten Most Awkward Hugs # The Top 15 Youth Group Clichés # How to Get a Girlfriend # How to Get a Boyfriend # Six Awkward Situations for Shy People # The World Is Messed Up (And I'm Freaking Out) # Seven Things That Happen When Something Goes Viral (Special 3-Year Anniversary Episode) # Why I Hate Hashtag Activism # The Ten Commandments of Social Media # Four Reasons Worry Is My Best Friend # Six Things Hollywood Gets Wrong about Real Life # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 5 # The Fandom Menace (Or: Why I Hate Fandoms) # How to Not Creep Out Girls # Why I'll Never Be Happy # Four Relationship Clichés (That Are Just Wrong) # Putting the Word "Christian" in Front of Something Doesn't Make It Christian # Ten Kids You Meet at Every Youth Group # Why I (Kind of) Hate Black Friday # How to Be Thankful (In Just One Easy Step) # Five Ways to Shut Down a Healthy Debate # How to Be God's Favorite # Facebook Video vs YouTube: Which Is Better? # Five Things Girls Should Stop Doing to Guys # Fifteen Stupid Reasons to Break Up # Seven Signs that You Should Probably Break Up # The Five Stages of Hating Your Job # Five Problems with the Video Game Industry # Why You Should Never Try New Things # Four Things Introverts Think (But Never Say) # Three Things We're All Sick of Hearing About (February 2015) # Five Tips for Healthy Dating # I Don't Want to Be Famous # How to Talk on the Phone (Without Sounding Like an Idiot) # Seven Things I Wish I Knew When I Was a Teenager # How to Fix All of Your Problems, Guaranteed! # Should Guys Open Doors for Girls? # The 24 Hour Internet Outrage Cycle # Seven Annoying Phrases That Have NO Meaning # Stop Saying "There Should Be a Law" # 25 Signs You Listened to Christian Music Growing Up # Why I Like Twitter Better than Facebook # The Shy Person's Guide to Talking to New People # How to Compliment Girls without Sounding Creepy # How to Compliment a Guy without Sounding Flirty (Special Wednesday Edition) # How to Get Millennials Back in Church # The Ten Types of Homeschoolers # The Truth about Church Camp # How to Tell People about Jesus # How to Make Something Go Viral (Special 200th Episode) # Seven Things You Might Not Know about Blimey Cow # I Don't Want to Love My Neighbor # Five Awkward Things in the Bible # Why Do Christians Freak Out About Everything? # Ten Questions Retail Workers Get Tired of Hearing # How to Tell If a YouTuber is SELLING OUT! # Should People Label Themselves? # The World Doesn't Exist to Not Offend You # How to Get Out of a Boring Conversation # Don't Bring God into This! # How to Get Out of the Friend Zone # What Is the WORST Bad Word? # Awkward Christian Phrases # Why I Hate Going to the Eye Doctor # If You Want to Support a Cause, Actually DO Something. # The Pros and Cons of Fall # How to Get Your Youth Group Crush to Like You # The Ten Most Passive Aggressive Phrases # Ten Ways to Be a Terrible Boyfriend # Seven Annoying People You See at the Movies # What Jesus Was Like as a Teenager # Happy Guiltsgiving: Feel Guilty for Your Blessings! # Let's Take the "Christ" Out of "Christian!" # Seven Annoying Questions Homeschoolers Get Asked # When People Ask Why You're Single (Special Thursday Edition) # Saying "Happy Holidays" Is a Micro-Persecution # We Were Wrong about Christmas (An Apology from Blimey Cow) # Don't Forget to Enjoy Your Life # I'll Just Leave This Here... (& Other Dumb Things People Say Online) # Let Me Tell You How to Think (for Yourself) # Six Signs You Need New Friends # Seven Ways to Show Girls Respect # The Top Ten Movie Clichés # Five Words that Describe People Who Disagree with Me # The Top 30 Christian Pick-Up Lines # Christian Dating Secrets REVEALED! # Why Our Phones Disconnect Us # How to Avoid Politics on Facebook # How to Get Right with God # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 6 # Our Lord and Savior, The President # How to Become Friends with a Girl # I'm Proud to Pay My Taxes! # Never Question Your Beliefs! # Five Things to Avoid During Finals # The Top 30 Signs You Were a Christian Kid # Hey Adults, Who Raised All These Entitled Millennials? # How to Become Friends with a Guy # The Ten Types of Youth Pastors # An Apology to Our Audience (Special 250th Episode) # Annoying Questions Graduates Get Asked # How to Decide Who to Vote For # The Homeschooler's Guide to Dating # Horrible Ways to Tell People about Jesus # Why You Can't Have Free Things # How to Be a REAL Man! # Comments You See in EVERY YouTube Comment Section # Our Brains Weren't Designed for This Much Bad News # The Problem with Celebrity Worship # The Twelve Types of Homeschool Moms # SOCIAL MEDIA ROAST 2016 # Why We Can't Talk About Religion & Politics # How to Get Popular on YouTube (Special 5-Year Anniversary Episode) # Five Things Introverts Are Secretly Paranoid About # Why Your Crush Doesn't Like You # How to Look Like a PERFECT Christian! # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 7 (Special Thursday Edition) # I'm Triggered by People Disagreeing with Me # The Most Annoying Thing People Do on Social Media # WHY YOU ABSOLUTELY 100% MUST VOTE (SERIOUSLY) # Seven Things You Should NOT Do at Youth Group # How to Get to Know Your Crush (Without Being Awkward) # 25 More Christian Pick-Up Lines # I've Never Been More Scared in My Life... # I'm Not a Nice Person... # Seven Things You Should NEVER Say to Your Girlfriend # Seven Things You Should NEVER Say to Your Boyfriend (Special Thursday Edition) # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 8 # Five Terrible Ways to Break Up # How to Deal with Annoying Family During the Holidays # I Hate You, 2016. # Extroverts Are People, Too. # I Need a Change... # When Your First Date Goes Horribly Wrong # I Don't Know What to Believe Anymore... # HAHA SHARE IF YOU AGREE! # How to Survive a Breakup # Five Easy Ways to Make Someone's Day # It's Okay to Be Single # The Media Are Liars (In Defense of PewDiePie) # Three Things You Can Do TODAY to Stop Laziness # How to Propose to Your Girlfriend # HOW TO DEAL WITH YOUR ANNOYING PARENTS #When Good Christian Kids Go BAD! #Homeschool vs. "Regular School" #I'm Suddenly Terrified of Government Power! #Is YouTube Censoring Us? #The One that Offends Social Justice Warriors AND Christians #Why Social Media Is So Depressing Right Now #Why we make this show. (Special 300th Episode) # You Might Be a Homeschooler If... 9 # Five Confusing Things Girls Do (EXPLAINED) # JUST LET PEOPLE ENJOY THINGS # When Two of Your Friends Start Dating # Five Confusing Things Guys Do (EXPLAINED) # The Introvert's Guide to Dating # How to Not Scare Away Your Crush (on Social Media) # Three Questions to Ask Yourself Before You Die # What We Learned from the Roller Coaster Incident # Why Your Future Kids Will Not Respect You # Seven Annoying Questions Homeschool Moms Get Asked # People Who Say "Why Can't We All Just Get Along?" Are Annoying # The Secret to a Happy Life # "In Like" vs. "In Love" # No, you are not "adulting." # The Sad Truth about School # Please watch this video. # Seven Terrible Types of Bosses (Bonus Friday episode) # The Story of the Christian Girl Deleted Episodes # One Messy Minute # The Life and Times of Freddy Butkis Category:Shows